


Kisses

by rekabel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekabel/pseuds/rekabel
Summary: 4 times Felix asks Changbin for a kiss, and the one time he doesn't have too





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited, mistakes may be present!

 

**I.**

The first time was supposed to be just a joke. He saw Minho’s glare, he saw that Changbin had become flustered. It was just to mess with him. Felix didn’t really expect him to do it, not on camera especially. Yet here they were, Changbin had his hands awkwardly but lightly _around_ Felix’s neck. Felix’s mind wouldn’t stop running, it was loud, mostly due to him, and even still he kept wondering whether or not this was really happening. After a deadly few minutes of Changbin working up the courage, he pushed his lips onto Felix’s cheek. Admittedly, screaming repeatedly in a surprisingly high tone wasn’t the coolest reaction Felix could’ve given, but he couldn’t really think about doing anything else. It was a short kiss, but the embarrassment seemed to last for hours after. Felix’s heart was pounding, his mind was racing, and his breathing was rough, all from the slightest press of Changbin’s lips on his _cheek_. But he did it, and Felix couldn’t believe it. And he wanted the older to do it again

**II.**

It was almost like a game to them all now. Especially to Minho, who thought the whole thing was quite the spectacle. So when they all sat around their small dorm living room, playing some silly game Jisung insisted on, Minho had his brilliant idea. Felix and Changbin were on a team, Felix and Changbin’s team lost

“Just kiss him again” Minho taunted.

Everyone else loved it. The room went wild with the shouts of six boys all assaulting Minho with slaps on the back or pointing teasing fingers towards Changbin who had gone painfully red at the suggestion. Felix on the other hand, wouldn’t stop smiling. He wished he was embarrassed or upset, but in reality his stomach was doing flips at the thought of Changbin kissing him again.

“Alright alright!” Changbin shouted animatedly

Before Felix could even process what was happening, there was the lights brush of lips on his cheek, and then nothing. The room exploded again, even louder than the first time. Felix was aware of Jisung and Jeongin latching onto his arms and shaking him wildly in every direction. His mind and heart were so full of Changbin though, he couldn’t find it in himself to care

**III.**

            Changbin somehow always did the dishes in their dorm. Not ever because he wanted to, but because it was apparently impossible for him to actually win rock paper scissors. And it had been his idea in the first place! Felix giggled and ran out of the small living room with the rest of the members, leaving the dumbstruck Changbin alone.

            Felix had retreated to the largest room in their dorm, shared by Jisung, Hyunjin, Jeongin and Changbin. Inside the boys were loud and bright, laughing at Changbin’s demise, laughing at something Jisung had said, shouting loudly in response to something Seungmin said. Felix’s mind wasn’t with him however. His mind was in the kitchen with Changbin. Was he really doing all those dishes by himself? Nine teenage boys could really eat a lot. Maybe Chan was out there with him, he was a good leader like that. But Chan was also busy, way busier than any of the other boys with all his added responsibilities, so would he really have the time to help Changbin in something so futile?

            Slowly as to not attract the attention of the other boys, Felix slipped out of the room. He sneaked through the hallway and peeked his head around the corner to look into the kitchen. There he saw Changbin, washing the dishes diligently all by himself. Guilt rose in Felix’s chest.

            “Hyung” Felix said once he rounded the corner. Loud enough for Changbin to hear, but soft enough to not startle him

            “ah, little busy Felix” Changbin replied teasingly

            “Let me help you” Felix said, sliding on the rubber gloves and picking up a glass in the stack of dirty dishes before Changbin could reply

            “Oh, sure” was all he said.

            They worked in silence cleaning the dishes. Admittedly there wasn’t much left by the time Felix had come out, but it still was less than Changbin would’ve had to do himself. When the last plate was dried and put back in its place Changbin let out a noise of relief

            “Thanks Felix, I owe you” he said laughing a bit

            Felix wasn’t sure what possessed him in that moment but he let out a small ‘oh’ in mischievous curiosity and tapped his cheek twice when Changbin turned to him. There was a smirk on his face he didn’t know he was capable of making but seeing the small blush on Changbin’s face as he realized the implication made his heart stutter.

            “Brat” Changbin said quietly

            Even so he took two quick steps towards Felix and placed and a kiss against his cheek. It was stronger than the last one they shared.  In front of the rest of the members it was far more awkward, and Changbin kissed him shyly, so subtle Felix would’ve missed it if he wasn’t half expecting it already. This time it was just the two of them alone, sure it was still embarrassing, even if Felix had suggested it himself. But Changbin had more courage it seemed. The press on his cheek was sure, and it lacked the shyness of before. It left Felix absolutely breathless. His heart was hammering wildly and the heat on his cheek was enough to make him sweat.

            Changbin however, turned on his heel and quickly made his way out of the kitchen and back to his own room, leaving Felix alone to drown in his feelings.

**IV.**

            Felix couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten sick, but this one felt like it took the cake.  He hadn’t left his bed all weekend with all the coughing and sneezing and feeling the total death. He was endlessly grateful to the members who took turns looking after him.

            There was a soft knock on his door and Changbin poked his head in the room

            “Chan made dinner if you’re up for it”

            The thought of food made Felix groan and push his head further into his pillow. He hadn’t been sick enough the vomit, but even still, the thought of eating made him feel queasy

            “Take that as a no then?” Changbin laughed lightly. Felix wished he could’ve recorded the sound

            Again Felix replied by groaning and shifting his body to lie on his side. He could hear the door shutting carefully, and then Changbin was kneeling in front of him. He placed  a hand on Felix’s forehead.

            Changbin hummed “you feel feverish”

            _No_ , Felix thought. _There’s a handsome boy inches from my face with his hand on my face and showing concern for me, that’s all._ Maybe he was getting a fever, but he couldn’t deny the persistent blush on his face whenever Changbin was around.

            The other thing that seemed persistent around Changbin was his overwhelming urge to kiss him.

            “Changbin-hyuung” Felix whined “make it better”

            Changbin laughed, more out of nervousness than anything elese

            “How am I supposed to do that?” he asked

            “Kiss it better” Felix whispered. Later, he’d blame the sickness. He was delirious that’s all, there’s no way he would’ve said it under any other circumstance.

            Changbin sighed loudly but leaned forward and kissed Felix’s forehead

            “Brat” he said as he stood up again, and walked out of the room

**+1**

            Felix now had a confidence he should never have been given. He knew now that every time he tapped his cheek in front of Changbin, the other would act angry or annoyed at first, but would always place a kiss on his cheek anyway. Maybe he took advantage of this, but the happiness he felt every time Changbin was that close to him was indescribable, unrivaled by anything else. As time went on, Felix got braver. Sometimes it was when they were alone, or when they were joking around, or simply just to embarrass or punish Changbin. He stopped caring whether the other members were in the room, or the quips Jisung and Minho would call out. Felix wanted nothing more than to be kissed by Changbin 100 times over.

            But Changbin had had enough. Sure kissing Felix was great, but the younger had become cocky about it now and that bothered Changbin to no end. So instead, he made his own plot against Felix.

            They were sitting in one of the practice rooms alone. They were supposed to be working on rap together, but instead they started cracking jokes and fooling around 10 minutes in.  Had grabbed Changbin’s notebook that he scribbled all his lyrics into and was trying very hard to keep it away from Changbin’s grabbing hands

            “You brat give it here” Changbin yelled. He had meant it to sound intimidating, but the laugh he let out while saying it destroyed any essence of anger he tried to have

            “Nope, not unless you show me aegyo” Felix countered

There was his opening

“I have a better idea” Changbin stated

Confused, Felix let his guard down just enough to let Changbin strike. He leaned forward out of his chair and pressed a kiss against Felix’s lips.

There was a loud noise as the notebook fell from the arm Felix had held high into the air. He was in awe. He couldn’t believe it. Changbin had kissed him, and not on the cheek this time. His lips were pressed against Changbin’s lips.

            When he pulled back, Changbin could see the shock on Felix’s face. But it just made him laugh out loud. You’d think after all this time of asking Changbin for kisses, he wouldn’t have been so surprised when Changbin _actually_ kissed him.

            Revenge was sweet


End file.
